draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula (1992 film)
Vlad Drăculea, later known as Count Dracula, serves as the main antagonist and titular character of Bram Stoker's Dracula. He is primarly based off the character of Bram Stoker's novel with the same name and the real-life historical figure. History Originally a Romanian Knight of the sacred Roman Catholic Knight Order Of Chivalry, The Order Of The Dragon, he fought during the last crusade to protect his homeland, his people, and his faith. On one fateful day, he helped lead the Catholic Armies of Europe comprising of Knights, Archers, and Footsoldiers, into a massive battle, against the ottoman muslims. To the surprise of the Knights, fighters, the ottomans, and even Vlad himself, they were victorious. However, the vengeful ottomans shot an arrow with false news of Vlad’s death into the castle. Being the first to find it, his wife Elisabeta was unable to come to terms with her beloved's death and jumped into the river near the castle, falling to her death. After winning the battle, Vlad senses something wrong and rides back to his Castle. When he arrives, he immediately goes to the Castle Chapel. There he comes across somber monks and priests looking over Elisabeta’s body. Vlad reads her last words, and mourns her death. Suddenly, one of the priest with a more judging view says that she is damned for committing suicide. This shocks both Vlad and the other priests. Furious, Vlad knocks over the baptismal font, and while the priest calls him a sacrilege, Vlad says “Is this my reward for defending God’s Church!?”, The Priest replies saying he is chosen to defend God’s people, but is interrupted by a furious Vlad screaming his “renounces god” and that he will “Rise from his death to avenge hers’ with all the powers of darkness.” Drawing his sword he plunges it into the Chapel’s stone cross, causing unholy blood to spill, Vlad grabs the Holy Chalice resting on the altar and lets it fill with the blood, claiming “The Blood is true life!” , “and it shall be mine.” He drinks it, and as blood floods the entire chapel, he roars demonically before collapsing dead. Not long after his blasphemy, he rose from the grave and became a vampire. Powers and Abilities Vampire powers *'Immortality:' The Count's true identity is that of Vlad Drăculea, meaning that he has lived for more than 400 years. *'Strength of 20 men:' Van Helsing notes that Dracula is si powerful, that he possesses the strength of 20 men. This is shown when he effortlessly tosses Quincey away from him. *'Great speed:' Dracula can move so fast that sometimes is difficult for mortals to even percieve him. This is shown at various points in the film, such as when he suddently appears in front of Jonathan when he was just behind him. Another scene that shows this, is when Mina is walking away from him and he appears in front of her out of nowhare, with no one but Mina noticing that something is wrong. *'Wall crawling:' Dracula is shown to effortlessly crawl in the walls of his Castle. *'Shapeshifing:' The Count takes many forms during the film. His forms include a beastly humanoid covered with black fur (possibly inspired by the new perception of a werewolf), a regular wolf, some kind of "man-bat" with great size, the shape of a green mist that is the which he uses to enter Mina's room and finally a swarm of rats, the way he leaves that room. *'Shadow manipulation:' When inside the Castle, the Count's shadow doesn't seem to be natural but rather conjured and manipulated by him, as it constantly does gestures or moves un certain ways that do not sincronyze with what Dracula is doing. *'Weather manipulation:' Dracula conjures a massive storm when he arrives to London and has control over the winds. Also, when he offers to turn Mina, he says that his Power will grant her the "power to control of the storm". *'Control over his thralls:' His gypsies are shown to be completly devoted to him. Renfield is also this at first but later betrays him. *'Control over the beasts:' The Count is shown to be able to impose his will over wolves and when he offers his blood to Mina, he says that she will gain the power to control "the beasts of the wild". *'Resistance to vampiric weakness:' While certanly bothered by the sight of crucifixes, he is not always repelled by them; evidenced at when he caused Van Helsing's crucifix to burst into flames with sheer force of will, declaring that he could not be destroyed by their "idols". Standard abilities *'Fighting prowess:' Prince Drăculea is shown to be fighting personally against Ottoman soldiers with great skill; even impaling and lifting a fully grown man at one point. *'Great intellect:' Van Helsing notes that Dracula possesses a mind that is "vast and powerful". Gallery 273C55CA-C044-48EE-803D-3A83E843CA97.jpeg|Dracula, as Vlad the Impaler (15th century) 1607095F-6825-442A-B4A4-16A6E7209DC4.jpeg|Dracula, in the streets of London (rejuvenated - 1897) 5374FC39-767F-43D2-85F6-8D9156572D77.jpeg|Dracula, as Count Dracula (old man - 1897) Category:Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:BSD 1992 characters Category:Dracula characters Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Undead